Way of the Samurai 2 Weapons
This page lists all the weapons that can be found in Way of the Samurai 2 Weapon Characteristics and Upgrading Weapons in Way of the Samurai 2 function based upon 6 major characteristics: * The move list of the sword * Durability * Current/Maximum Quality * Attack * Defense * Titles *Move lists will be detailed on the specific pages of the weapons. Each weapon has its own unique set of moves, though many moves are shared between weapons. *Durability affects how much you can use your sword before breaking it. Durability ranges anywhere from 0 to 5, with 0 being broken and 5 being the most durability any given sword can have. Beware, if you let your sword reach 0 durability it breaks, and can never be repaired. Dojima can upgrade the durability of your sword for a price. *Quality determines the upgrade potential of the weapon, and is made up of two numbers: Current Quality (CQ) and Maximum Quality (MQ). Each upgrade you perform will raise the CQ up by 1 point, and the maximum you can upgrade a sword is 5 points past the MQ. A fully upgraded sword will have qualities such as these: 13/8, 15/10, 17/12. CQ and MQ can vary on Easy mode, though swords that drop on Hard mode will ALWAYS drop with the best CQ/MQ for that weapon, so it is best to look for good swords on hard mode. *Attack (AT) and Defense (DF). AT and DF are randomized on drops, and the numbers can go even higher on Hard mode, which is yet another reason to look for swords on that mode. It is nearly impossible to find a sword with 'perfect' stats, as they vary so wildly (I have seen a margin of 80 point difference on a single stat) that the chances are almost nil that you find one with perfect AT and DF. It is best to simply find a sword with good stats and go from there. Upgrading can be done at Dojima's blacksmith shop in Numata-cho. There are three types of upgrading: Quality, Durability, and Appraisal. Durability is simple enough, Dojima will upgrade the durability of your sword by 1 point up to a maximum of 5 for any sword. Quality is where the upgrading gets tedious. You can choose to upgrade Attack, Defense or 'Whatever You Like'. Choosing Attack will guarantee a positive boost to the Attack stat of your sword, same goes for Defense. However, you can get the best increases by choosing 'Whatever You Like', though it is very tedious. The sword will gain a positive, negative or combination of the two to both stats. The maximum is +15 positive points, with a maximum of 10 points to a single stat. So, it's possible to get a +10 AT +5 DF boost, or a +5 AT +10 DF boost. The opposite is also possible, getting -10 AT -5 DF and so on. If you want perfect stats on your sword, it can take a very, very long time and since it is already nearly impossible to get perfect stats on a dropped sword, it's better to simply take a decent boost when you see one, such as +7 AT +3 DF. Each time you upgrade the quality of your sword, your CQ will go up one point. The highest you can possibly upgrade a sword is 5 above your MQ. For example: 13/8 17/12 15/10 All of the above are examples of a sword that is upgraded to the max. Once you reach an even quality (10/10, 8/8, etc) the chance of Dojima damaging or breaking your sword can now happen. The chance increases with each successive upgrade, but the potential for huge stat gains is great, so it is worth it to get to 5 point over the MQ. Here is how it works: If you are at 8/8 Quality, if the upgrade succeeds one of 4 possibilities can happen. Your AT and DF will either both go up by 16 points, both go DOWN by 16 points, or you will get a positive of 16 in one and a negative of 16 in the other. The combined total of your CQ and MQ determines the increase of your AT/DF. At 16/12 Quality if you succeed you could possibly get +28 to each stat. *Titles like a boost for a weapon , have 5 titles types: ATK,DEF,KILLS,EXP and QUALITY. Titles for ATK: Razor - +10 ATK if your ATK between 30-44. Sharp - +30 ATK if your ATK between 45-59. Flame - +50 ATK if your ATK between 60-79. Frost - +70 ATK if your ATK between 80-99. Ogre - +100 ATK if your ATK above 100. Titles for DEF: Guard -+10 DEF if your DEF between 30-44. Pure -+30 DEF if your DEF between 45-59. Holy -+50 DEF if your DEF between 60-79. Sacred -+70 DEF if your DEF between 80-99. Divine -+100 DEF if your DEF above 100. Titles for KILLS: You lose health when you use a weapon titled here. -2 for Cutter, then an additional -2 for each rank after that for a grand total of -10 for Demon. Cutter - +30 ATK and -10 DEF if your kills between 50-99. Killer - +60 ATK and -20 DEF if your kills between 100-249. Slayer - +90 ATK and -30 DEF if your kills between 250-499. Maniac - +120 ATK and -40 DEF if your kills between 500-999. Demon - +150 ATK and -50 DEF if you have over 1000. Titles for EXP: You have got to use the sword , simple as that. This does take time though. Adept -+5 ATK/DEF. Expert -+10 ATK/DEF. Master -+15 ATK/DEF. Wizard -+20 ATK/DEF. God -30+ ATK/DEF and the heat reduces by half(Zannkimaru and Kanesada become more easy to use). Titles for QUALITY: Bronze -+1 Quality. Within 3 Quality of your maximum quality. Silver -+2 Quality. When equal to you maximum quality. Gold -+3 Quality. When 2 over your maximum quality. Platina -+3 Quality. When 3 or more over your maximum quality. Weapons Here is a list of the weapons that can be found in Way of the Samurai 2, sorted by stance and the order they appear in the Sword Safe. There are a total of 70 weapons in the game. Top Stance * Nemaki * Burai-an * Osorezan * Kotetsu * Jumangoku (Nihei of the Aoto Three's hammer) * Onibocho (Nakamura's sword) * Dai-Kuronama (Tessho's sword) * Samehadamaru (Nakamura's rare sword) * Murasame (Aoto Job Broker's sword) Center Stance * Zato * Akabane * Mumei-tou (Mifune's sword) * Chugen * Kunishige * Rengoku * Nippon-retto * Chuyo-tou (Goshiro's rare sword) * Oborozukiyo (Goshiro's sword) * Bokuto * Reikon-kudaki (Tessho's rare sword) Bottom Stance * Shichiten-batto * Hebi-maru * Ogumomaru * Hyakumangoku * Izumo-no-hashira * Oni-suzume * Kobyoso (Yasuno's dual claws) * Oganken (Santa of the Aoto Three's sword) * Ippatsumaru (Danpachi's rare sword) Side Stance * Chigusa * Dojima-no-tsuchisada * Botan-yuki * Shimei-engetsu * Kannagi * Yoshimoto (Kuroha's sword) * Kansei (Kasumi's sword) * Sorenka (Nami's polearm) * Kanesada (Magistrate Job Broker's sword) * Excalibur Fencing Stance * Sanmai-oroshi * Mutsu-no-shirakane * Momoge * Rinne (Kanzaburo's sword) * Kiyomitsu (Kanzaburo's sword) * Zannkimaru (Hanzaemon's sword) One-Hand Stance * Meakashi-jitte * Tobikuchi-jitte * Tsuma-yoji * Hida-no-basho * Tsubaki * Oka-kunimitsu * HARUYUKI * Biteikotsu (Kyojiro's sword) * Furaibo (Ichikichi of the Aoto Three's sword) * Binetsu (Oboro's rare sword) * Kamikaze 2 Hand Stance * Tarojiro * Sekkiseiki * Ryuhomaru-koganmaru * Aun * Kujaku-nitoryu * Kubirabasara (Danpachi's swords) * Koretomo-to-shigekazu (Dojima's hammer and tongs) Ninja Stance * Yaso * Karasu-toge * Sakura-tsumuji (Spy's sword) * Ukigumo-no-kodachi (Oboro's swords) * Zangetsu * Washuzan (Spy's rare sword) * Hairando (Oboro's rare swords) Category:Way of the Samurai 2 Category:Weapons